Tears for the ocean
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: No one knows how to cheer Lucy up when she's mourning for the loss of Aquarius, but when Juvia walks into the guild, she makes sure that her friend is smiling and not crying. No pairings! Just friendship :D


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Now, this must be the shortest story I've written in a while since my my early days of writing. This was actually inspired by someone on Tumblr, though I can't remember their name. Maybe if they see this story they can own up? Well anyway, the person had said that someone should write a story between Lucy and Juvia crying for the loss of Aquarius and honestly, that was an extremely cool idea, so I did!

Like how did no one think of this before? Well anyway, here is the chapter! It's kind of set after the whole 'war,' but I obviously don't know how it will turn out, but either way, this story is just based on the friendship.

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters and please forgive my poor grammar and spelling!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Tears for the ocean**

It was finally all over. The fight between Fairy Tail and the demons was finally over! Everyone was back in the guild talking and cheering as they were all thinking back to what had happened.

Natsu looked up at his partner to see that she was sitting at a table with her hands on her knees, looking like she was crying. He sighed, not making his way up to her. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but all he knew was that she had requested for no one to go near near her.

Erza and Gray also kept on sneaking glances, looking at the grieving blond friend of theirs. Erza had gone over there are at one point, only to have Lucy not respond to any of her callings. No one could do anything. Gray tried to give her a frozen ornament, Gajeel gave her a bunny outfit and Levy tried to give her the latest book by their favourite author. None of them worked.

The guild doors opened and no one looked at it, just assuming it was another member, which it was. A certain girl had walked into the guild feeling as happy as ever. The fight was finally over! There was only one thing that had annoyed her. She was so weak when it came to the fight. She wanted to get a more important role in the fight! She wants to be feared much like Erza and Mira!

_"It's time for some training."_

Her eyes scanned the crowd for the one person who would be able to help her with her training. She found the blond hair easily before skipping over to her. That caught everyone's attention as they all looked out of the corner of their eyes to see what would happen.

Team Natsu watched, knowing it was going to be the same response that she gave to everyone else. It would be no different if Juvia was to try and make her feel better.

"Love rival! Juvia needs your help...to...train..."

She finally noticed the posture of the celestial mage. Her hunched back, her quivering shoulders and her hung head. It was clear that these were silent tears. Everyone watched as Juvia sat down next to Lucy, her expression filled with worry.

For the first time since the war ended, Lucy spoke and her words shocked the guild into silence.

"Please leave me alone Juvia, I can't bare to look at you."

The air was knocked out of every person, but Juvia's expression was far by the worst. Her heart stopped as her eyes widened, her blood in her body froze. _"This isn't Lucy-san. What's going on here."_

Everyone else had expected for Juvia to burst into tears, or to get angry. Natsu took a shaky step forward not believing his ears. "Luce, how can you say that? Juvia's our nakama."

She went back to being mute. Juvia unfroze and her arms slowly wrapped around the brown eyed girl. Lucy was surprised, not expecting for Juvia to come and hug her. Everyone else remained silent. The whole day was full of surprises and whether they were good surprises or not was another story.

"Juvia isn't letting go until Lucy-san explains herself and tells Juvia why she doesn't want to see her."

It was almost like everyone was leaning in, waiting for the climax.

"I broke Aquarius' key in order to summon the spirit king. Aquarius is never going to be summoned again. Looking at you reminds me of the good relationship you both had together and the one you both have with me. You both don't like me much, but in a weird way, you show me that you care. Besides, you're the strongest water mage I know and she controlled water. She was my strongest spirit."

Juvia felt like she had been punched in the gut. She had only met the spirit on two occasions. One in the tower or heaven when she was until someone's spell and two when they went to the party. They became such good friends that Juvia wanted to hang out with her more and more. Only now, she would never be summoned again.

The tears welled up in her eyes as she held Lucy even tighter, willing herself to be the stronger one in the situation. Lucy had seen Aquarius ever since she was a young girl and Juvia had only seen her twice. It wouldn't be fair if Juvia was the one crying.

"It's going to be okay Lucy-san. Aquarius sacrificed herself for Lucy-san, she obviously doesn't want you upset. Now, wipe these tears up and cheer up! We won!"

Everyone couldn't believe that it would be Juvia above all people to help make Lucy feel better. Lucy was surprised before she rushed to wipe her tears making Juvia smile brightly at her. "Plus, Aquarius isn't dead. If we go back to the spirit world again, we'll see her."

That made Lucy sit up straight, thinking about it. It was true. Besides, she was sitting here doing one of the many things that Aquarius hated; crying. It was time to stop the tears and look for the positive things.

"Thank you Juvia, I feel much better."

Juvia was surprised. She looked around at everyone and it was clear that none of them were able to do so. She just looked back at Lucy and smiled before pulling her up to her feet.

"It was nothing...Love rival."

They both grinned at each other before hugging each other again, they're friendship growing even more.

* * *

So how did that turn out? I was going for cute and there are no pairings within this story, clearly lol. Just two friends mourning the loss of their friend.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


End file.
